PHANTOM FALLS
by LittleBirdieChan
Summary: It's just a little family outing! No ghosts & no Fenton gadgets for a whole week. What could possibly go wrong?
1. WOW

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

It's that time again where the Fenton family go on a weekend road trip. Not that fifteen year old Danny was complaining of course . . . okay, maybe _A LOT_. His older sister Jazz  & him have gotten over the fact that their little family outings are & _NEVER_ will be . . . _normal_. Why? Oh. Danny had made a two ton list of reasons. With the help of his sister, of course.

Three were major peeves.

1\. Maddie & Jack (a.k.a. Mom & Dad) are what people considered as . . . _fruit loops_.

They were paranormal scientists & investigators, & they invented many, many weapons & crazy contraptions with their last name, Fenton, branded on everything. The inventions were made to detect or destroy ghosts, most of which deemed useless or failures, but Danny liked to think so otherwise.

2\. Family time never, ever, _EVER_ lasts long.

Somehow the Fenton family always get interrupted by sudden 'ghost detection' & they end up ditching the roasting of marshmallows from a cozy bonfire. Next thing anyone knows they start this full blown supernatural ghost hunt.

3\. Going Ghost.

Danny's huge secret of having ghost powers is completely, totally, & unbelievably hard to keep from his parents. Jazz sort of knew. But, Danny swears she loves to drop a great big giant hint every now & again of why he disappears every time their parents detected something. There were plentiful of evil vengeful spirits out to get Danny, too. He'd always beat himself over the fact that maybe the reason why his family never had a lasting weekend together, was because him. His phantom side.

Danny sighs at the Fenton RV's only window. Looking at his lanky self. Surprisingly the drive went smoothly. No ghost attacks, no nothing. Jazz & him even had a peaceful lunch together, patato salad sammies, cold pizza & fruit smoothies. It couldn't get any more smoother than that.

"Remind me again, why are going to Oregon?" Danny asked.

Jazz's nose was stuck in a book. She was probably speed reading through a science text about the human brain or something else nerdy like that. "I thought it'll be a good idea to hitch hike on mountain trails. It's totally therapeutic."

"We could've done that in Wisconsin you know!"

"I also thought we could get away from Amity Park. _Very_. Far away. From ghosts, Fenton gadgets  & well. Ghosts!"

"I'm getting some serious _deja vu_ here . . . Oh yeah! Because you played the same thing once before. Even then that idea was bad. It blew up in our faces  & nearly sent mom & dad down a riverbank!"

"Oh come on Danny." Jazz softly said, clearly sensing her brother's frustration, she closed her book. "Maybe this time it'll be different."

"You know that's not possible." Danny sighs.

"And why not?"

Danny shrugs not really wanting to explain himself. "I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me." Jazz persisted.

Almost having been fooled into a therapy session with his sister, Danny silently thanked their mom for interuppting them. She poked her head in from the front of the driving seats, "We're here!" she said in a sweet quirky voice.

Followed by, "Feel free to stretch out your legs, kids! I know I will." By their dad's grizzly voice.

Jazz said something to Danny, but he didn't hear it, he couldn't have zoomed out of the RV any faster. Three whole straight days of pure driving could do that to a person. The minute Danny stepped out of the RV he took a very huge breath of fresh air, & had a double take at the setting. "Where is _here_ anyways?" He asked.

As he was taken aback by the goregous scenery. The RV overlooked a little town surrounded by very massive cliffs, it had a lake in the east side accompanied by huge waterfall, trailing into a river through the town & everything else was just . . . very pine tree green!

"Gravity Falls." Jazz said as she also stepped out of the RV.

"Wow." Danny exclaimed.

* * *

 **NOTE: COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter to me, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. OUT IN THE TOWN

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

"In order to set up camp, mom & dad need to talk to some park rangers down at the lake. Meanwhile, we can finish our little conversation, Danny." Jazz drew her arms to her hips. Her slender tall built & her long orange hair kind of reminded Danny of their mom. Except their mom's hair was shorter & Jazz didn't wear a blue jumpsuit, like, 24/7 with freaky red round goggles to accompany it. Jazz just wore a simple, tight, black, long sleeved shirt, with blue loose pants & black slip on shoes. "You know I very dislike it when you walk out on our conversations." She continued. "What did you mean I wouldn't understand?"

Way to kill a breath taking moment under five minutes. Danny huffed through his nose & turned to face his sister. "I meant, just drop it & save your little therapy session for another time Jazz! You're doing your 'I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong' thing again."

Jazz pouted & then turned a shoulder crossing her arms to her chest. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Oh great. Danny might've sounded a little too irritated. In return making his older sister upset. Now he felt bad & recoiled a little. "No." He mumbled back, "I'm sorry." Danny sat on the first step of the RV resting an elbow on his knee & a chin on an open palm. "Look, the reason I dread family weekends together is because they never last long. All right?"

A little heart warming, comforting smile came from Jazz.

"We might get away from ghosts, but that doesn't stop them from finding us. And especially me." Danny sighs again for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Jazz gave her brother's shoulder a tight squeeze. "Well. Then. I guess we have to make the most of it. All right?"

Danny glanced at his sister.

"It's the little moments that make a huge difference." She continues, "Sort of like this one. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. I guess." Danny chuckled.

Jazz then hugged her brother. "Now come on! Let's do some exploring."

"Sweet. Let's go." Danny replied. The minute he stood up to follow Jazz off the RV, Danny did a little gasp. A thin, visible, blue vapor trail came out of his mouth. Jazz was startled, she thought it was just an expression of surprise, then she cocked her head at Danny.

"What was that?"

Danny clasped a hand over his mouth. "Nothing!" He lied.

"That sure didn't seemed like nothing-"

"It's nothing! I swear." Danny persisted. "Let's get moving. Mom & Dad have their cell phones on them, right? You should probably call them to know we're out & about so they don't freak & think we might've been kidnapped by ghosts or something."

"Good idea," Jazz took out a pink old fashioned cellphone out of her back pocket & decides to dial.

It's what Danny calls his "ghost sense" sort of like Spider-Man's "tingling sensation" thing. Whenever there's danger lurking, Danny immediately knows it & tries to avoid it. Except instead of bad guys wearing tight, colorful, themed costumes, it was ghastly appearences of freakishly dead people or monsters, most of which aren't easy to get rid of. When Jazz started talking through the phone, Danny scouted for anything abnormal.

But that's just it, though.

Nothing suspicious was floating around the air, no green glows, no gigantic weapon wielding ghosts, not even those weird cute little vapor monsters that leave a trail of ectoplasm. Danny then got to thinking that maybe he just imagined his ghost sense trailing out of his mouth. He shrugged it off. Then Jazz beckoned Danny next to her. They started trailing down a rock slide to the little town called Gravity Falls.

"Mom said it's going to be while before she & dad can talk to a park ranger. Apparently the rangers are taking care of some crazy old kook at the lake. She also said we could walk freely, just as long as we meet her & dad at the lake before nightfall." Jazz informed

"Crazy old kook?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Probably a homeless bum or something."

"Probably." Slowly said Danny.

When they walked into Gravity Falls Jazz & Danny didn't expect such a overly grown town square. It was a place where everybody knew everybody. Which might've explained a few uncanny looks coming in their direction. Danny's insides kind of churned as his ghost sense appeared again, another thin vapor trail came out of his mouth when he gasped. He wasn't feeling all too good. Jazz stopped in her tracks & looked at Danny who held his stomach. "You all right?"

Danny took a moment to answer. "Yeah! No problem." He forced a smile. "Totally fine. I'm just . . . just hungry." He lied.

"But you practically ate all of our lunch back at the RV-"

"Hey what can I say? I'm growing boy Jazz." Danny then walked ahead.

Jazz found a diner at the corner of the town. It was an old fashioned restaurant. With stools, table booths, & a jukebox in the back. When Danny & Jazz ordered, they were greeted by a round woman, with big hair & a lazy eye. She introduced herself as Suzan. She kind of freaked Danny out, and he'd seen a lot of weirder things before. He had to wonder if she was " _soft in the brain_ " or something, because of the way she took a long time to gather her words. Jazz told Danny to try & not to be rude by staring too hard at her.

Before the siblings knew it, it was evening & they met their parents at the camping site near the lake. Their parents were pitching up the "Fenton" tents & then started a bonfire. They exchanged stories. Jazz & Danny told their mom & dad about ordering a beefy burger & a chicken salad at the restaurant, from the creepy woman with the lazy eye named Suzan. Then their mom & dad told them the details about the crazy old kook running around causing a disturbance, keeping a couple of fishermen from going out in the lake. It was all laughs & fun.

If only Danny could've enjoyed it.

He was too distracted. He felt a little off, & his ghost sense had kicked off five more than times after visiting the restaurant, & every time it did, there was no danger or evil ghost in sight. Danny began to wonder if something was wrong with him. His phantom side. Or maybe it wasn't him at all. It was probably Gravity Falls. Something felt off the minute he stepped foot into town.

For being immensely deep in thought Danny had burnt a marshmallow without realizing it.

"How gooey do you want that marshmallow sweetheart?" Asked his mom.

"Huh?" Danny blinked.

"Are you all right, son?" Asked his dad then.

"Seriously." Commented Jazz. "You've been totally distracted since we got here."

Danny quickly faked a yawn before anyone said anything else. "I'm fine. Totally fine." He paused. Then said. "You know what? I think I'm just tired. I'm going to call it early. Is that all right?"

"Why sure hon. We have a big day tomorrow. I think we should all go to sleep."

After about an hour or so Danny decided he couldn't sleep. He just lied in his sleeping bag staring up at the tent he shared with Jazz. He then sat up & looked out at the camping grounds. Something was still making Danny's guts churn. There was this slight discomfort telling him that something was wrong. What was it? He was about to leave the tent when he heard, "What are you doing?" Danny cringed. _Perfect._ He'd forgotten Jazz was a light sleeper.

"Bathroom!" He hissed back.

"Liar." Jazz said then. "Something's wrong."

A palm met Danny's face. "Just go back to sleep."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"It's nothing-"

"You've told me that all day. I'm getting tired of it. I saw the weird thing you do when there's trouble around." Jazz imitated Danny's blank expression, with her jaw open, like Danny did when the his ghost sense kicked in. She then demanded. "Spill it!"

"Okay first I don't look like that!" He sighs. "And second, nothing gets past you does it?"

"Nope."

Danny then gasped as a thin visible vapor trail came out his mouth.

Danny wasn't so sure, but he swore Jazz knitted a smug eyebrow.

"Oh shut up." He mumbled. Then Danny got up & left the tent.

"Danny, wait!"

"Sorry Jazz, going ghost!"

* * *

 **NOTE: AWESOME FEEDBACK, READERS! I'll try to update as often as I can. FOR NOW:**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter to me, but it'd be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XDD**


	3. BROKEN GHOST SENSE

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

A pair of white spectral rings manifested at Danny's waist & transformed him. He didn't wear his usual white t-shirt, faded jeans, or red sneakers anymore. His flop of black hair became snow white & his dazzling blue eyes became an unnatural piercing neon green. He wore a completely black hazmat suit with a logo on his chest that read the letters "DP", he also wore white gloves that reached to his forearms, a white waist band & a pair of white combat boots. Danny Fenton, now became Danny Phantom.

He had hoped his older sister Jazz didn't follow him out of the camping tent. That would, without a doubt, be trouble if Danny were to encounter a dangerous abnormality. Danny was fed up with his ghost sense that was acting up all day, & he didn't spot a single paranormal being or any sign of danger. But there was surely something wrong. Why didn't Danny see a single ghost since he arrived Gravity Falls? Was it possible the town was immune to strange entities? Or was it a certain kid ghost pulling over a veil over Danny's eyes making him think he was going crazy again? That had happen before, strangely enough on a family outing, quite like the one he's on now. Hopefully that wasn't the case.

Danny flew over the town, his feet no more but a vapor tail as he was flying too fast, the town was a lot more eerily creepy than it was at daytime. There was nothing much to look at but a vast amount of trees & mountain trails leading to who knows where. It's when his ghost sense started going nuts again. Danny stopped in mid air & hovered. His little gasps of blue vapor streaks coming out of his mouth felt more like hiccups. Danny's frustration was growing.

"Where are you leading me? I'm getting tired of this!"

He decided to play hot & cold with his ghost sense. Danny flew again, scouting for any sign of the supernatural. It's when his hiccups stopped, he took a long sigh as he hovered over a big cabin not too far from the camp site. "Finally!" he huffs.

The cabin wasn't much to look at. It was made out of wood & brick, but as Danny studied it a bit more he had guessed it was some type of shop judging by a couple of very rusty red letters making a sign above the roof, which was missing a couple give or take. "'Mystery . . . HACK?'" Danny read. Then he hovered over the cabin & saw that an 'S' was lying on the roof.

"Oh. SHACK." Danny then muttered. "Mystery Shack."

His ghost sense nagged him again. Reminding him why he was there in the first place. Danny was regretting the idea that had suddenly popped into his head. He glanced down at the cabin. "Guess I should start at the top." He mumbled.

Danny then continued his game of hot & cold. Using his phantom abilities he phased through a triangular window in the cabin & once he was in, he was taken aback of how much bigger it looked from the inside. He was in the attic, he guessed. Judging by the boxes of useless junk on the floor. When Danny started to wander, phasing through doors & walls his ghost sense was going a little more than haywire as he flew down a couple of stairs. Being careful as to not encounter anyone & spook them. There was a vast amount of strange antiques as Danny flew through a couple of long halls with rusting wallpaper. Most of which creeped him out & he's seen a lot of creepy things in his fifteen years. Animals with strange body parts. Human . . . body parts. A bear with extra eyeballs & three more heads. _Seriously?_ Danny cringed. He had to wonder what kind shop someone was running to have such weird attractions.

Danny's heart nearly jumped out of his throat as he turned to his right at an open room. He was immediately startled by a man snoring really, really loudly on a couch, in front of a old fashioned tv set, its show beyond done due to the static showing on its screen. The man was old. That was pretty much obvious. On the account of his wrinkles, old spots sprinkled on his shoulders, & very grey stuble on his face. Not to mention he had a beer belly. The old man snorted & sat straight up saying "HEY!" Danny quickly turned invisible toward the stairs. Then heard a mutter or two . . . & then more snoring. Danny shivered as he sighed. That was too close! He then wandered into a tiny kitchen. Apparently he kept a pet lobster. Or maybe it was breakfast?

It's when Danny finally flew upon the shop. His ghost sense immediately took response to the setting. He thought the bear with the extra heads & eyes was creepy, but there was more strange creature attractions in the shop. Overly expensive items on the racks. Hats, keychains, t-shirts, with a "?" logo on everything. It's pretty much everything you'd find at an airport gift shop. But weird stuff. Danny wondered if the old man back in the living room of the house part of the cabin had forgotten to turn off the lights in his shop after he did inventory. Or maybe he decided to go on a break before he continued, but completely dozed off instead?

Who knows?

Danny's ghost sense had lead him to a vending machine. He grew really infuriated. "What?" he exclaimed. "REALLY! What's so dangerous about a flipping vending machine?" He pointed at his mouth, "What's wrong with you ghost sense? Are you broken?!" Then he furiously continued mumbling to himself like a crazy person for a long period of time, so long, that he wasn't aware of rustling coming behind the cashier counter.

A boy popped up from the counter. Not much younger than Danny, wearing a blue & white cap with a pine tree logo on the front, hiding a bush full of brown hair. When his big eyes fell upon Danny, his jaw dropped. Danny's arms drooped. _UH-OH_ , for he sensed this, & cocked his head to the left.

"G-G-G-" The boy pointed at Danny. "GHOST!"

"UM." Danny raised his hands in defense. "BOO?"

* * *

 **NOTE: I was gonna write MORE, but I thought I'd save the good stuff for the next chapter. (LOL)**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	4. TOTALLY BAFFLED

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Depending on his mood, Dipper Pines, either hated or loved doing inventory in his Grunkle (Great Uncle) Stan's Mystery Shack. Right now, he'd say he hated doing it, given the current circumstances.

1\. It's the middle of the night.

Dipper would much rather be in his bedroom either sleeping or catching up on Gravity Falls' supernatural weirdness in the old journal he so desperately wanted to find the anonymous author of.

2\. Grunkle Stan bailed on him.

The old man sure loved dumping a lot of chores on Dipper. He said he'd would help after a quick break, but he ended up knocking out on the sofa in the living room after a single episode of a late night TV soap opera.

3\. His twin sister, Mabel, was totally hopeless.

Being the silly, creative, oddball, she is,Mabel made sweaters out of the new merchandise that came in. Dipper had to count all that was left over a couple of dozen times which slightly irritated him. Next thing he knew, Mabel totally knocked out. Like, _LITERALLY_. She fell off the rusty yellow globe she sat on making her sweaters, onto the floor,  & fell asleep. Dipper thought she fainted, but after a slight snore, well, he knew better.

Dipper sighs as he covered her sister who was in her night gown, sprawled all over the floor from the back of the cashier counter, with a bright orange hand made sweater. Her mess of long, brown, curly hair was all over her peachy skin, & she started to dribble a trail of spit from her wide open mouth. _VERY ATTRACTIVE_. Dipper laughed to himself. Well at least he can finish inventory,  & after that start sweeping the floors, & after that still, securing the shop closed. Though why would anyone want to break into a tourist trap, was beyond Dipper. Maybe Grunkle Stan was just over protective of the money he scammed off of people.

Dipper hit his head hard as he stood from the cashier counter. He groaned at the pain. He was about to find the broom & dust pan in the back of the Mystery Shack's storage room, when all of a sudden his eyes fell upon _HIM_. Now, Dipper had to double take on this sight, because he thought he might've hit his head a little too hard. Or maybe he was getting sleep deprived. But when he rubbed his eyes  & pinched himself a couple of times Dipper knew he wasn't imagining this.

What Dipper saw . . . was a teenaged boy . . . _levitating_ off the ground. Which completely psyched him out. He was oddly pale, had snow white hair, unnatural piercing bright green eyes,  & wore the weirdest getup Dipper has ever seen. From the guy's waist up, it was a completely black jumpsuit, with white gloves reaching the teenager's forearms, & a logo on his chest that read the letters "DP" conjoined. But where the guy's legs should've been, was nothing more but a black vapor _tail._ He seemed harmless enough. But Dipper liked to think so otherwise when the guy turned & stared at him funny, completely baffled, like he wasn't expecting anyone to notice him.

OH! But Dipper did. His only instant reaction was to drop his jaw & point. He was seriously freaked out. "GHOST!" He yelled out.

"Um. BOO?" Was all teenager said.

"MABEL WAKE UP!"

"Forever!" Mabel mumbled & turned to her side. "Let me sleep forever!"

The ghost guy raised his hands in defense, "Please don't freak out! I'm not gonna hurt you-"

Dipper scoffed at his sister's lack of response, & didn't hear what the teenager said. Frantic, Dipper started throwing the nearest things he could find at the freakishly strange guy. So much for keeping the shop clean. He threw fake eyeballs from an open glass cabinet next to cashier, but the teenager had the power to phase through all of them, next Dipper threw one of Mabel's hand made sweaters, which then caught ghost guy off guard, when he peeked through the sweater, Dipper threw a glass jar with a fake brain inside. He missed by a couple of inches & the jar broke into smitherings.

" _WHOA_!" The guy said. "That was TOTALLY uncalled for!"

Dipper didn't know what to do next, so there was a momentary pause, & then he spotted his sister's favorite tool under her arm. The grappling hook.

How convenient.

Dipper didn't think, he just shot in the ghost guy's direction, instead of getting hit the guy just did his ghost phasing thing, & Dipper broke through the vending machine. He railed the hook back, but by the time Dipper aimed again, the ghost guy disappeared, leaving him totally baffled.

"What THE-" Dipper scouted the shop, but heaved a long sigh, because he knew he was gone. Dipper lifted a nervous hand to the back of his neck, "Grunkle Stan's gonna have a stroke." He mumbled as he studied the mess & damage that was just done.

* * *

 **NOTE: COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter to me but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	5. IS HE DEAD OR WHAT?

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

The following afternoon outside the Mystery Shack . . .

Dipper had just finished explaining his encounter with the strange teenaged ghost boy to his sister, Mabel. The twins were running errands for their great uncle Stan, driving on a golf cart, hauling tools for the Shack's handy man, Soos, to try & fix the damage Dipper had inflicted in the shop.

"Mabel I'm telling you, I saw a guy in weird getup defying gravity like it was nobody's business!"

Mabel sat next to Dipper, who was behind the wheel, watching the open back seat, making sure the tools for Soos, didn't fall off. She believed Dipper when he said he saw the ghost guy. After all stranger things have happened to them in Gravity Falls. This was no exception.

"You sure you didn't have one of you nightmare tantrums, bro-bro? I mean, you get those pretty often than not, when you're sleep deprived." Mabel said in a big smile showing the tiny bits of metal in her mouth, they had arrived back to the Shack, she hopped off the golf cart while it still running, & Dipper had trouble parking it.

"I haven't had those in a while!" Dipper exclaimed trying to pull the key out of the cart's engine. "Not since the whole incident with that fake, weirdo, pycho kid Gideon & the giant robot."

"Don't you mean psychic?" Mabel asked.

"I know what I said!" Dipper yelled. "Stupid key!" This time he tried yanking it out of the cart's engine with both of his chubby little hands.

"Anyways. I thought you said some crazy old kook stormed in last night & tried to steal snacks from the vending machine."

"No, NO. I just said that to Grunkle Stan so he won't go running around telling people that I'm crazy."

"Uh-huh." Mabel replied sarcastically to the remark. "You have to admit it though, from time to time, you could get a little bit-"

"I am NOT CRAZY!"

It's when the key suddenly broke in two Dipper flung backward & hit his elbow on the PRNDL stick to reverse. He was caught off guard when the cart zoomed backwards.

"LOOK OUT!" Mabel yelled in a little too late. Next thing they both knew, Dipper had ran over someone. Toppling the golf cart to an immediate stop, the tools spilled out of their cardboard boxes, & knocked someone right off their feet with a sudden . . . OOF! Dipper had an utterly petrified face simliar to the one the night before when he saw the ghost guy. He hopped off the cart & went to the back with Mabel following him on the opposite side.

There were no sudden movements coming from the person he had ran over, which completely horrified Dipper. He & sister only saw red sneackers poking out of the messy pile, & gave each other uncanny looks.

"Is he . . . dead?" Mabel piped in.

"Why would you ask me that? You insensitive . . . THING you! UGH!" Dipper clutched his hat that sat on head with nervous shaky hands.

"Oh hey!" Mabel pointed down. "Look it at that . . . the guy's moving!"

"Seriously?"

Dipper rampaged through the boxes & tools that had fallen off the cart with the help of his sister, as they did they were taken aback when they found a boy, not much older than them, underneath the mess, charmingly, but painfully smiling. He looked disoriented. "Whoa." He laughs. "What in the heck just fell on me?"

* * *

 **NOTE: COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	6. SMALL TALK & BANDAGES

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Dipper yelled.

But it wasn't because the adolescent boy in front of him had a trickle of blood coming down his forehead. Dipper could've sworn the guy's eyes flashed a birght unnatural green.

"What? What's wrong?" The guy cringed, lifting up a huge empty box off his head.

Dipper looked at his sister Mabel, who only shrugged in confusion. When Dipper took a double take on the guy's eyes, they were just a normal light shade of blue. "N-Nothing!" He lied, struggling to find the next sentence. But instead Mabel & him helped the guy up to his feet. When he stood, he had trouble gathering his composure. He was obviously really disoriented from getting hit in the head a little too hard. If it weren't for Mabel catching the guy by his side, he would've stumbled forward. Dipper felt an intense lump of guilt forming in his throat.

"Danny!" Yelled an incoming voice. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? You're bleeding! What happened to you?" It was a young woman, who had a few years on the adolescent boy, by about three or four years, give or take. She had long orange hair, a plain black long sleeved shirt, blue loose pants & black slip on shoes.

"OW! Jazz! Cut it out. It was just an accident." The guy named Danny exclaimed.

Mabel rudely pipes in. "My bro-bro, Dipper next me here, totally ran this beautiful creature over there," She points at Danny, "with a golf cart & then a bunch of heavy power tools fell on his pretty little head." She laughs. "We thought he was totally dead."

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled.

"WHAT? Danny is that true?" The young woman asked.

"Calm down. Jeez! It looks worse than it feels. All right?" As Danny said that, he stumbled backward nearly landing in the pile of power tools. Jazz took hold of his right arm before that even happened.

"Ooooh." Mabel winced. "You were saying?"

"Aw man, not good." Dipper said nervously. "Look, I'm SO, very, very sorry. Why don't you come in & I'll find the first aid kit for you?"

When Dipper lead everyone in the gift shop, the all formally & awkwardly introduced themselves. Making small talk. In fact it was so awkward Dipper could've sworn it went a little like this:

'Mabel & Dipper Pines. Twin siblings, spending the summer with our great uncle Stan, in the Mystery Shack tourist attraction that was also a tourist trap. At your service! So VERY sorry for running you over with our golf cart & getting hurt in the process. Please don't sue us!'

'Danny & Jasmine (or just Jazz) Fenton. Siblings. Son & daughter of paranormal scientists/paranormal investigators/crazy gadget inventing/embarassing, eccentric, lovable, parents. A family from Amity Park, Wisconsin. Who are trying very hard to have a very normal vacation in Gravity Falls, Oregon. We don't sue unless you steal our inventions or family name brand.'

The Fenton siblings seemed very charming & normal. Well. As normal as they come. But Dipper had seconds thoughts. Seriously though. Paranormal investigators? Really? When Dipper returned the first aid kit to its rightful place, he pulled Mabel to the of back of the house part of the Mystery Shack, he asked her if she saw Danny's eyes that had flashed green momentarily after he ran him over.

"NOPE!" She bluntly said.

"I think he's the ghost guy, Mabel." Dipper said, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "His parents being paranormal scientists, have only grown my suspisions. We better be careful around him."

"WHAAAAA-no WAY." She said then. "C'mon! Danny seems harmless. Plus he's totally handsome. Don't you think their parents would've known if he was some ghost transforming super kid? They would be all over the news saying that they poked his brain, dissected his insides, or something."

"Okay? What is it with you & saying freaky things all day?"

"POKE!"

"Seriously Mabel?"

"POKE! POKE! POKE!"

"Stop that!"

"C'mon let's go see if Danny's okay!"

"His older sister bandaged him all up. I think he'll live." Dipper crossed his arms. He didn't want to go back into the shop if that Danny guy was still in there.

"Ha! Who's saying creepy stuff now, eh, bro-bro?"

STINK EYE.

Just Dipper's luck, he had to go to the shop either way on the account of their Grunkle Stan shouting for them to drag their butts in, because they had an important costumer. One with big cash in his fancy pockets. Dipper just hoped he didn't have to entertain the guy with crazy getups to scheme the cash off him. That would be totally embarassing & a new personal low. Dipper begrudgingly goes to the gift shop following his sister Mabel who had skipped on ahead.

* * *

 **NOTE: COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	7. IMPORTANT COSTUMER

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

After escaping impending doom from a little kid with grappling hook back at the Mystery Shack, Danny didn't sleep a wink when he snuck back into his tent at the camping site. And it wasn't because of Jazz mumbling in her sleep. That was surely a sign that he worried her sick when he suddenly flew off before. Danny's head just kept running around the thought about why his ghost sense went totally haywire. He decided he wanted to go back & do a little more of a thorough search. Well. After he finally caught some Z's that is.

Danny woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking out on a grill. Nothing like burnt trout to start off the day. Next he, Jazz & their parents went out on a trailblazing activity. Ten minutes in, Danny had completely ditched all of them. Unexpectedly having Jazz following behind without him noticing.

Danny was suddenly hit with an utter drowsiness on the way to the Mystery Shack. It was obvious, on the account of how hard he tried to keep his eyes open & how he dragged his feet. In fact he was SO sleepy he didn't see the golf cart coming. Two kids named Dipper & Mabel veered the cart backwards very suddenly. If that wasn't bad enough, Danny also got hit pretty hard in the head by a bunch of power tools that fell out of their card board boxes from the back of the golf cart.

The kid named Dipper was the same kid that flipped out on Danny in his phantom form the night before. He felt seriously bad for causing a huge nasty gash on Danny's forehead, but it gave Danny the perfect opportunity to enter the Mystery Shack's gift shop to investigate the uneasiness it gave him.

The two kids were about twelve, maybe thirteen give or take. They had the same facial features & curly brown hair. Danny guessed they were twin siblings. But they were complete opposites from each other.

When Dipper first introduced himself to Danny, he had the distinct feeling that he didn't want to warm up to him. He kept giving Danny uncanny looks like he was a ticking time bomb or something. With enough reason though, Danny couldn't blame Dipper. On the account of him going head to toe with him in his phantom form. Danny just hoped the kid didn't know it was him yelling at a vending machine last night like a crazy half ghost person . . . _THING_ he is.

Dipper's sister, Mabel, on the other hand, seemed to be totally infatuated with Danny. Attacking him with question after question too fast for him to answer. That, & a bunch of stickers & band-aids that looked like glitter had thrown up on them. She seemed like she was hyped up on enough sugar to give a baby water buffalo a heart attack or something. She was kind of goofy, but she also had this hilarious charm to her at the same time. Danny kind of adored her, like a big brother would adore his younger sister.

It's when Dipper pulled her aside Danny got a break from the massive attack of heart shaped glitter stickers. They both went in the back of the house part of the cabin. When Danny was sure that they were gone that's when he turned to his sister Jazz.

"My ghost sense lead me here last night." He said bluntly, as he held a palm to his bandaged, throbbing temple, leaning on the cashier counter. "And it lead me straight toward that vending machine." He pointed. "A. FLIPPING. VENDING. MACHINE."

Jazz looked rather crossed judging by the mean look on her face.

Danny noticed this. "What?" He asked. "Am I bleeding through my bandages? 'Cause that'll be totally gross-"

She scoffs. "Nothing."

"Okay?" Danny continues, "I can't help that something weird is going on. In case you haven't noticed, there hasn't been a single ghost since we got here."

"Wasn't the idea to Keep away from ghosts?" Jazz rests her hands on her hips. "Besides. What's so weird about a vending machine?" Jazz asked as she kicked the vending machine in upmost fury.

Danny almost felt that.

"I don't know." He said slowly. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. When I got near it my ghost sense went totally out of whack." He walked next to Jazz still standing by the vending machine. As if to prove it, Danny had a blank expression, his mouth agape, & out comes a thing blue vapor trail. "See?"

It was then he hears . . .

"Oh so you sense it too, my dear boy?"

Danny hiccupped a second vapor trail from his mouth & snapped a glance from behind. Jazz seconded that motion. They didn't believe who came through the door of the Mystery Shack. It was a man in his prime years, with wavey hair caught in a grey & white ponytail, he had very strong facial features & a stubled chin, wearing a short trench coat black suit, accompanied with a red ribbioned bowtie. He wore an unpleasant smile staring at the Fenton siblings.

"Vlad Masters," Jazz stated.

Danny immediately rose his defenses. " _Plasmius_. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Can't a noble man just enjoy a vacation?"

Before Danny could've answered the question an older man walked right next to Vlad. Who Danny deemed the same man sleeping on a couch in front of a fizzed out tv last night. The one with the beer belly. Danny cinged that image away. He looked much different now. Wearing horn rimmed glasses, also a black suit, accompanied with a maroon cylinder "Doctor Who" like hat on top of his head, with an awkward looking pac man shape with a fish tail on the front. The man waved a cane with pool ball on top & cheerfully shook Vlad by the hand with both of his. "GREAT to have the Mayor of Amity Park in the Mystery Shack." He says. Then he glanced at the Fenton siblings all serious like. "You two still here? Why don't buy somethin' & scram will ya?"

Rude much?

"It's quite all right Stanford Pines no need to clear the room for me. Those two are my neice & nephew." Again with the unpleasant smirk.

"No kidding?" Mr. Pines said. "Heh. Small world."

"Indeed." Vlad nodded.

"Excuse me would ya, Vlad? I also have a neice & a nephew." Mr. Pines stated. "KIDS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE. WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT COSTUMER."

When there was no reply Mr. Pines vanished to the back house part of the Mystery Shack. Danny glared at Vlad. "You're up to something aren't you?"

"Who me?" He smugly asked in a chuckle.

Danny wanted to slug the guy in the face, but Jazz held him back before that even happened.

Vlad then scoffs & gets real, up close in Danny's personal space. "Listen me, insolent boy & . . . " Vlad shrugs as he slightly glanced at Jazz, "Girl. For I am only going to say this once. I just so happen to be in the same place at the same time as you. If you try anything funny, I'll make your life miserable. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Danny said through his teeth.

* * *

 **NOTE: COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! xD**


	8. COOL IT BEFORE YOU BLOW UP

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

"Who does Plasmius think he is?" Danny exclaimed as he did a few rounds of pacing back & forth outside the Mystery Shack, kicking dirt beneath his red worn sneakers. "Threatening me like that out in the open!" He scoffs.

Jazz rolls her eyes, studying her perfectly manicured nails. "Seemed more like a warning to me." She mutters under her breath.

"Didn't you hear him when he first came in?" Danny stated, "Vlad said he also felt something strange coming from the shop. I really need to know what before he does. Or maybe he's planning some horrible scheme that somehow invovles the lack of ghosts here . . . "

"OR MAYBE he really is just coincidentally on vacation in the same place as we are!"

There she goes again. Resting her hands on her hips looking rather, MORE THAN, crossed at Danny. Of course he had to wonder why, but then he realized it was a stupid question. It was obvious. Danny totally ran out on family time. But it wasn't like he did it on purpose though. Danny honestly believed something suspicious was going on. Even more so when Count Dracula showed his face. He couldn't just shake it off.

"What?" Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Are you saying you actually believe him?"

Jazz sighs putting away her crossed face & gave more of a frown. "No, Danny," She says then. "What I'm saying is, you really don't want to kick a hornet's nest."

Danny gave an awkward stare & then an irritable, "Huh?"

His sister scoffs. "You don't want to be looking for trouble. All right? Especially if Vlad specifically told not to-"

Danny groans. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS ME TO DO! Don't you get it? Vlad Plasmius could be planning to blow up something in our faces in any given moment & you just want me to ignore that?"

"OH, I GET IT DANNY. But I'm telling you to COOL IT, before YOU BLOW up! Your eyes are turning green, & you're scaring me." Jazz stepped back as she folded her arms to her chest.

Danny recoiled as a result. Feeling rather guilty, hurt, & all of the negitive emotions on top. Danny turned his back on Jazz & thrusted his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Sorry." He said then, "I . . . don't know what got into me just now."

Jazz gave a small uncertain smile & gave her brother's shoulder a tight squeeze. "It's okay . . . really."

"Maybe I should just gather information first, before I jump into any conclusions." Danny sighs.

"Sounds like an idea." Jazz.

"We should also get back to mom & dad. They're probably freaking out right about now. Where are they anyway?"

Jazz cringed at the question. "Oooh. About that . . . "

Apparently, when Danny ditched Jazz, & Jazz ditched their mom & dad, Jazz lied & said there was some serious ghost activity going on. She said that one of the park rangers looked possessed & that it was REALLY bad. Of course Maddie & Jack Fenton took a course of action by knocking the poor ranger down, completely getting distracted & giving Jazz to run after Danny.

As it turns out, the park rangers weren't really park rangers. They were two police men. Maddie & Jack had ended up being locked in cuffs & got sent to the police station, where they had to spend a day or two in a tiny cell.

Danny laughed. Suddenly feeling better. "Typical!"

Jazz seconded that emotion. "Yeah. No kidding."

"C'mon, let's go bail them out."

Jazz nodded as she started walking.

Danny took a moment & reluctantly gazed at the Mystery Shack. He let's out a slow breath as he turns to follow his sister. Ten steps in, the boy with the blue pine tree hat, accidently rammed his head into Danny's lower's back. Danny could've sworn he cracked something.

"WHOA! Where's the fire, kid?" He turns. "Oh! It's you . . . Dipper right?"

Dipper caught his breath at the sight of Danny. "You're still here?" He exclaims.

From what Danny could tell he could've sworn Dipper looked a little flustered. Concerned he had to ask, "Are you all right? You look kind of spooked."

Struggling the find to words Dipper simply says, "Yeah . . . ?"

"Was that a question . . . or what?"

Continuing, "I-It's nothing. Really. Um-"

Then a girl in a pink, cozy looking, knit, turtle neck sweater follows out from the Mystery Shack. Having the simliar flustered expression & facial features as Dipper. "Hey! Bro-Bro, why are you just standing there? We got to find that creepy weird dude in a pony tail. Didn't you say he stole the journal-"

"MABEL!" Dipper looked crossed.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Wait. Guy in a ponytail?"

"Yeah!" Mabel said.

"NO." Dipper followed.

"Was he wearing a a black suit & a weird evil looking smile?" Danny asks then.

"That's him!"

"Wait. You know him?"

"I wish I didn't."

* * *

 **NOTE: COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	9. STOLEN

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

How could've Dipper been so careless?

The journal.

It was the most single handedly valuable thing to the supernatural weirdos out hidden in Gravity Falls. Them . . . & just plain old weirdos. Now Dipper has lost it, along with all its strange secrets & exciting mysteries. He was rather very fond of the journal the moment he found it under a fake hollow grass spot. The journal itself wasn't much to look at on the surface. It was just painfully & obviously old. With its spine bent. Velvet, torn from the back, its pages yellow & just plain worn out. The eye catching part was the cover. That was for sure. In the center of the cover, it had a rusty gold hand with an extra finger. On its palm read a number 3. Dipper was trying to find the anonymous author of it. With his sister Mabel, they had been encountering the weird paranormal things written in it. Like dream demons you should never summon in any given circumstance, shape shifters who totally like to tug on your emotion strings, crazy legendary lake monsters that actually turned out to be mechanical robots, ghosts of an old couple who you should never cheese off. . . & creepy little gnomes.

The memories he was creating with his sister Mabel, was the reason Dipper had such an intense attachment to the journal, they wouldn't be having such an extremely interesting summer in Gravity Falls if it weren't for it. Every other adventure was amazing, maybe even creepy from time to time. But that's what Dipper loved about them.

"It's just very important to me," Dipper put it bluntly. "Okay?"

Dipper had finished explaining to the Fenton siblings, Danny & Jazz, about how he accidentally stumbled on his own two feet. Carelessly leaving a shoelace untied, the journal had escaped out of Dipper's vest's pocket as he fell face flat on the ground. Next thing he knew a guy in his prime years, wavy hair caught in a pony tail, named Vlad Masters had taken an interest in the journal. Dipper should've known the man was trouble the minute he laid eyes on him. He had a mischievous aspect to his personality that Dipper instantly didn't like.

"Wait a minute!" Jazz interuppted. "If Dipper left the journal unattended wouldn't that be _his_ fault?"

"Really Jazz?" Danny exclaims. "It couldn't have been his fault! People shouldn't be taking stuff that isn't theirs to begin with."

"It's called responsibility," Jazz continued, "which by the sounds of it, Dipper has completely lost over the journal."

"Maybe it's called accidental carelessness." Danny countered. "He probably didn't know the journal slipped out of his vest's pocket!"

Mabel & Dipper were playing ping-pong between the Fenton siblings. Wondering if it was normal between for the two to be going back & fourth over a never ending arguement. Seriously though, even the twins never bickered that much. Maybe it was an older sibling thing? Who knows?

Dipper sighs. Feeling rather astonished that the two older kids were mindless fighting over his careless mistake. He was about to step in when Mabel stopped him, nudging him by the elbow. "I got this!"

"Do you now?" Dipper knits an eyebrow.

Mabel takes a few steps forward toward Danny & Jazz, straightens her composure, & yells at the top of her lungs, "GUYS! DID MY BRO-BRO FORGET TO MENTION YOUR CREEPY UNCLE HELD THE JOURNAL LIKE IT WAS A NUCLEAR WEAPON READY TO BLOW UP SOMETHING LIKE SOME CRAZY SUPER VILLAIN, _BEFORE_ IT FELL OUT HIS POCKET?"

Surely enough that made the Fenton siblings stop their bickering.

"Yeesh! Little lady, big voice." Danny said then.

"Um." Jazz pointed at Mabel. "Are you okay?"

"Head . . . rush." Mabel laughs. As she spung herself around silly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. She's fine." Dipper responded.

Just about when everyone was fed up wandering aimlessly around Gravity Falls, they ended up in front of the little diner in the corner of the town. The mouthwatering smells of different grilled foods snuck into their noses, as they realized it was almost around dinner time. An entire afternoon had passed them & nobody noticed.

"So. That journal," Danny says bringing back to the subject, "what's so important about it, that you need it back so badly?"

Danny had been itching for an answer for quite awhile, but every time he brought up the question Dipper always seemed to have his defenses up. The kid would put up an knit eyebrow & gave him the stink eye, & a very darn good one. Like how dare he ask such a question he didn't deserve an answer to? Danny had to cringe at Dipper's glare a little. Who'd thought a little twelve year old could be so intimidating? Danny's seen some pretty intense faces before, but none more than Dipper Pines. Danny tried his best not to directly frown at him.

"Let's just say, the content written in it is highly valuable & extremely personal." Dipper says then.

Danny took his time nodding in response, never breaking eye contact. "Um. Can I just point out something that's been bugging me?"

Dipper shrugs. "What is it?"

"I get the sense you don't like me very much. Did I do something to offend you? . . . 'cause if I did, I'm really sorry." Danny chuckles, nervously lifting a palm behind his neck.

Dipper slightly softens his expression, & almost said something. Then Jazz turned & offered to buy anything for everyone off the menu, to go, from the diner. Dipper & Danny politely declined the offer. Mabel happily took it skipping right next to Jazz, & the boys were left alone sitting on an overly large tree trunk a few feet away.

Then an uncomfortable silence settled between the two boys.

Dipper was on the edge. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he was a little drowsy, or that he was seriously panicking about the journal missing, or the fact that two complete strangers were helping Mabel & him look for it. Or possibly the fact that the reason Dipper was wigging out, was because he was thinking about the strange entity taken shape of a teenaged boy, with ghostly aspects flying loose in Gravity Falls. That very same teenager resembled a lot like Danny Fenton.

Dipper hadn't forgotten that he witnessed Danny's eyes turn an unnatural bright hue of green back at the Mystery Shack. Danny seemed perfectly harmless, not to mention, sickeningly charming, but that could all be a very huge facade.

Dipper didn't trust him. In fact he trusted very little people in Gravity Falls. If anything that's one of the few things he's learned from the lost journal . . . & it showed. Very painfully.

They left on an awkward question. So? Dipper decided to crack the ice with a different one. On e that didn't involve e a highly opinionated or complicated answer to. He slowly lifted up a gaze toward Danny's direction & noticed that Danny was fondly scuffling with a shiny, colorful piece of paper in his hands. Dipper knitted an eyebrow.

"Is that one of Mabel's glittery band aids?" Dipper pointed.

"Huh?" Surprisingly startled Danny shoved the tiny piece of paper in one of his pant pocket. Then gave a small chuckle. "Yeah! I-um. Yeah. I was just thinking of a friend of mine back at home. She loves skulls with heart shaped eyes, but not so much on the pink & glitter."

"Friend?"

"Yeah." Danny shrugged. "Your sister sure likes glitter, though."

"It's a weakness I'm afraid." Dipper laughs. "That's Mabel for you."

"No kidding?"

Another silence falls upon the two boys. One that Dipper felt like a lifetime was passing by them. Then, "You don't have to help Mabel & me find the journal." Dipper said as a start. "You could be busting your eccentric parents out of jail & be having a super awesome camping trip. So. Why aren't you?"

Judging from Danny's expression it was a mixture of surprise & confusion.

Dipper struck a thumb at the diner. "Your older sister loves to mutter under breath." He genuinely smiles.

Having trouble finding words Danny just simply chuckled. "Well. That's Jazz for you." He says then. "I honestly don't mind helping you two. I have a bone to pick Vlad Masters anyway. That guy is seriously bad news."

Dipper looked questioningly at Danny. "How do you know him?"

"Uh." Danny shifts from foot to foot & answered, "He's sort of my uncle . . . ?"

"Was that a question of what?" Dipper asks smugly then.

Just when Danny gave a nervous smile his expression went completely blank, & his mouth agape, out escaped a thing blue vapor trail. He regarded Dipper who had an knit eyebrow.

Then they heard a shriek or two coming from the entrance of the diner.

It was Jazz & Mabel . . .

* * *

 **NOTE: COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	10. LOOK WHO DIDN'T DECIDE TO SHOW UP

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Surely when they exited out of the diner Jazz & Mabel totally weren't expecting the journal they were looking for to be floating in midair right in front of them. Both of the girls stopped cold in their tracks & completely gawked at the book.

"Okay." Mabel started as she pointed, "Tell me you don't see what I see right now."

"Sure." Replied Jazz in a shrug vaguely keeping her composure together. "I totally _DON'T_ see a levitating book in front of us right at this moment."

In her other hand Mabel held a single huge slice of cherry pie. She lifted it up in the air as she yells. "It's cursed! _DIE_ , demon book, _DIE_!"

"Hey! That pie was expensive-"

"AW BUTT! I missed." Mabel shouts again. "It's coming right after you Jazz!"

"WHAT?" She shrieks. "Keep it away from me!"

"I got this!" Mabel snatches the levitating old journal in the air, & with brute force she chucks it away, unfortunately she didn't know where to & there was a sudden . . .

 _ **THA-WHACK**_!

Then a painful, "OOF!"

It hit right dead & center in Dipper's face, as landed back first to the ground. His blue pine tree hat had flown off, leaving an exposed head of brown curly hair. He groans at the stinging sensation that came from his face & was pretty sure he had a faint taste of iron in his mouth.

"Dipper!" Everybody yelled.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked as he knelt down next to him.

"MY OWN BROTHER!" Mabel cried. "I can't believe I just shot a book at my own brother! SPEAK TO ME BRO-BRO! SPEAK TO ME!" Mabel took Dipper by the arms & then shook him violently by the shoulders with the journal sliding down his face.

"I'm pretty sure that's _not_ how you make sure if someone's all right." Jazz commented.

"Stop. Shaking. Me. MABEL!"

Danny laughs. "Yeah, no kidding."

Mabel lifts two fists in the air. Victory. "He's ALL RIGHT you guys!" Then quickly adds a hug.

"Here's your hat, Dipper." Jazz said as she dusts it off.

"Thanks." Dipper replied, then blinked at the book that hit him in the face. "Hey! You guys found it!"

"Huh? You mean that's it? That's the journal?" Danny asks. "Looks kind of- _EH_."

"ACK!" Yelped Mabel. "Don't touch it bro-bro!"

"Yeah! That book was defying gravity like it was nobody's busniess just a few moments ago!" Jazz countered.

"What? Are you serious?" Dipper asked suddenly staring at the journal like it was a ticking timed bomb. He gradually flips through its yellow pages only to realize several been ripped out. "Oh no. You guys, some of its pages are missing!"

As Dipper finishes what he was saying, the journal snapped closed & shot up a couple of feet in the air. Everyone drops their jaws open in pure, utter shock. Then just as it shot up, it dropped to the ground just as suddenly. Everybody took a step back. Awkwardly forming a perfect circle in the process.

No said anything. No one moved for a good few minutes.

Danny's the one who broke the silence by giving a short, high cry. Then everybody gawked at him. He blubbered, "M-Mosquito! Highly allergic! Skin swells like a balloon. JAZZ. Help me find disinfectant. _NOW_."

Danny yanks his sister by the arm into a sprint.

"Wait!" Dipper yells.

"Where are you two going?" Mabel finishes.

But neither of the Fenton siblings gave an answer as they left. The twins looked at each other reluctantly.

* * *

"OW! Danny slow down! What's wrong? What's gotten you so freaked out?" Jazz grew silent when she noticed Danny in a deep scowl, pulling to a stop.

They ran about two, three blocks away from the diner, standing in front of a rusty bronze water tower. Having Dipper & Mabel stranded on their own.

"All right." He said at nothing. "You can come out now . . . _Vlad_. I know it was you hovering the journal around."

A pause.

Nothing.

"Danny?" Jazz called reluctantly.

"I saw him." He said then. "I swear. Right before Dipper got hit in the face, my ghost sense acted up. When that journal shot up so suddenly I saw Vlad holding it."

"Your ghost sense has been acting strange the entire we've been here. It couldn't have been Vlad."

Danny scoffs. "You're still defending him?"

"I'm saying something feels off!" Jazz shouts then. "Weren't you going to gather the facts first before you pinned anything on Vlad?"

"All right, all right." Danny recoiled a little. "Well. How would you explain the journal, then?"

Jazz lifted a hand under her chin. Having a moment to think. She was about to say something to Danny & then . . .

"Poltergeist, Daniel. Sweet old poltergeist."

Vlad appeared directly in between Jazz & Danny having a rather displeased sour face. Danny nearly stumbled backwards.

He huffs. "Look who decided to show up!"

"Well it's about time, insolent boy!"

"Hey. No need to call names."

Jazz, looking rather confused asks. "Who are you talking to?"

"ARe you kidding me? He's right in front of you, Jazz!"

"Who!"

"Vlad!"

"Um." Jazz shrugs with her arms. "Are you sure?"

Vlad heaves a heavy sigh. "Oh. Don't bother. She can't see me. Nobody can. Except you, sadly, Daniel."

Danny shakes his head. "What?" He looks at Jazz, "He says nobody can see him. Except me." Then blinks back at Vlad. "What happened? Are you . . . you know, um."

"Dead?" Vlad said with an unpleasant glare. "No. I would've remembered if I was dead. I am completely powerless & invisible!"

"Well. It can't be all bad." Danny smugly grinned.

Having difficulty ignoring Danny's expression of triumph Vlad simply scowls. "Unfortunately that's the least of your problems."

"Yeah. You're right. Why am I even talking to you?" Danny starts walking next to his sister, "C'mon Jazz nothing to worry about."

"Hello! No idea what's going on." Jazz comments waving her hands in the air.

Before Danny took another step Vlad materializes again in front of him.

"I require your services!"

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Danny crosses his arms.

"If you don't, you might as well kiss this vacation with your family, in Gravity Falls, farewell!"

The ground shook violently as Vlad finished his sentence. Then Danny's expression went blank, his mouth agape & out came out a blue vapor trail. Several cries around the blocks were heard. Including his sister's, Jazz's voice shouting, "What's going on?"

"Seriously!" Danny said through his teeth glaring at Vlad. "What in the heck did you do?"

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	11. WELL, WELL!

**ENJOY~**

* * *

After the Fenton siblings had broken off into a sprint, disappearing to who knows where, the ground shook very violently in the Gravity Falls town square. The cause of the tremor was from a strange strip of light striking down from the evening sky dyed in crimson & orange. Easily mistaken for a strip of lightning, right?

Wrong.

The second another beam of light stroke down, it was an unnatural hue of red, causing a local convenience store to burst into flames. Scared, confused, hearing the cries of localists, Mabel & Dipper clung to each other. Unaware of what was going on.

Dipper pointed his nose to the sky awestruck of where the beams of red were being animated from. It was from the clutches of a ghoulish looking man, ten to twenty feet up in the air.

"Dipper, up there!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know." He responded. "Who- _WHAT_ -is that?"

"Do you think he has something to do with the ghost guy from yesterday?"

"Could be, but I think we might be dealing with something _OTHER_ than ghosts."

Just as Dipper finished his sentence, he'd gotten the chance to get get a closer observation of the bizzare entity, on the account of the man slowly floating down from the sky. It occured to Dipper the man was making his way toward he & Mabel, which made his insides churn very uncomfortably. The man had a well built structure, with his chest puffed out, his fists balled in triumph, glowing an unnatural hue of red. A glow that reminded Dipper of the ghost boy's green eyes from before. He had black slick hair standing straight up, in the form of bull's horns, wearing a very devious face, that & by _FAR_ the weirdest getup Dipper has seen since the ghost boy. For one thing, he had a mantle that reached to his ankles, that was white beet on the outside, red on the inside, with a collar popped out. Along with a white beet long sleeved shirt,  & pants. Accompanied with a black waistband, black gloves that reached his forearms, & black knee high boots. The ghoulish face was got Dipper & Mabel. He looked like a character straight out of a horror novel. Pointy ears & fangs. Who was he trying to be? _Dracula_?

He hovered over Mabel & Dipper giving a very unpleasant grin. "Well, well!" He started. "I thought I heard the delightful panicked voices of you two!"

"You vampire wannabe BUTT!" Mabel suddenly yelled as she pointed at the strange being. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mabel!" Hissed Dipper. "What are you doing?"

"Who do you think you are blowing stuff up out nowhere?"

The man had a exaggerated expression of fake surprise. "Well I'm just hurt!" He sarcastically remarked. "Is that a way to greet an old friend?"

"What?" Dipper exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"YEAH. I think I'd known if we met a freakishly sketchy guy like you!"

The man then bursts into maniacal laughing fit. "OH! This is rich." He says. "Fine! I'll give you a hint." He paused, as Mabel & Dipper exchanged glances.

The guy circled twice around the Pines siblings in the air before he revealed the disturbing look in his eyes. They were fully red to begin with. But then they completely changed to yellow with vertical long cat like slits. Dipper's face immediately fell.

"After all," The man continued in a unnatural echoed voice. "I AM your biggest fan . . . _PINE TREE_."

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be VERY MUCH, MUCHO appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. EXPOSED

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

"Bill Cipher." Dipper said through his teeth.

"Ding, ding, ding! CORRECT." Responded the demon. "You deserve a prize . . . OH! I know. How about flaming eyeballs?" He waves a black gloved hand around, as he did, he ripped a giant hole in midair, making a huge starry black void. Wouldn't Dipper know it, the crazy use to be giant nacho chip, made different colored eyesballs rain. They were quite in fact, real animated anatomy eyes, leaving a trail of fire flames behind. Mabel jumped right out of her skin the minute Dipper yelled at the top his lungs. Bill Cipher threw more than a laughing fit, he practically had a laughing seizure. When the eyes disappeared, Dipper severely gave a scowl.

The demon noticed this & only responded back with a nasty sneer. "Aw. Keeping staring at me like that, pine tree. You're just making me blush."

"Bill Cipher, YOU BUTT." Mabel shouted. "What's what the weird Dracula getup?"

"Yeah! Seriously. Just what are you up to now?" Dipper added. "Why are you blowing things up, & how in the heck did you get powers? You're just dream demon! You could only cast illusions-"

Bill put a right index finger on top his his thumb & zipped a straight line in the air making Dipper's lips close shut. Dipper struggled to form a sentence, instead, he only made muttering sounds. Bill circled around him & Mabel twice again in the air before he started to explain himself.

"Geez Louise, kid! I didn't know you were such a fan boy." Laugh or two, he begins. "If you must know little pine tree, I suckered some poor old guy into making a deal. Stealing his body in the process."

Dipper made a sound that almost sounded like, WHAT?

"Yeah!" Bill continues. "Just like you & that sock puppet incident remember? HA. You might find this guy familiar. He's this Mayor ponytailed guy from Amity Park . . . what was his name . . . ?" Bill snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah! Vlad Masters. He's a bit of a fruit loop."

"What? Are you serious?" Mabel exclaimed. "You look nothing like him!"

"Don't get ahead of me, shooting star." He pointed a finger as a forewarning. "Anyways, the guy summoned me, right? Asking if I could expose this kid for having supernatural powers. I'd totally agree under one condition. IF he gave me several pages from that journal you mud monkeys are trying ever so hard to find its author of. Of course he agreed. We shook hands. Blah, blah, blah. I tricked him. Stole his body & BA-DA-BING!"

Dipper struggled to form a sentence again.

Bill scoffs. "HOW did I get powers you ask? WELL. Stealing fruit loop's body came with a package surprise." Bill floated down settling his feet to the ground. A black pair of spectral rings manifested at his waist vertical moving, one up another down, completely transforming the borrowed body Bill Cipher was in. He was none other than the man Mabel & Dipper saw back at the Mystery Shack. The one with a black trenchcoat suit, red ribbioned bowtie, & grey-white wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail. Aside from Bill's yellow vertical slited eyes, it was all Vlad Masters. He spoke in a inhuman, unnatural echoing voice, for Bill Cipher concluded. "This guy's a halfa!"

"A what-AH?" Mabel exclaimed.

"Oh. You're killing me here shooting star!" Bill said. "Halfa. A hybrid of some sorts if you will. While ponytail here may look completely normal to you, as a human," Bill then extends his arms. Manifesting the black spectral rings at his waist transforming his borrowed body again. "he's not. Quite in fact he's the opposite. He's a freak a nature, as you see. In this form, the fruit loop is a ghost, with supernatural powers. Going by the name of Plasmius."

Mabel exchanged a reluctant look with Dipper, who could only kept his scowl solid.

Bill levitated off the ground. "It's time I finally ditched you two & continue my delightful playtime of Gravity Falls havoc!" Bill then snaps his fingers. Finally allowing Dipper to speak. Before he even had a chance to mouth off, two familar faces appeared before him & Mabel.

One said, "Not if I can help it." to Bill.

The other asked. "Are you two okay?"

"JAZZ!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper caught his breath, "And . . . _YOU_."

A couple of feet above Dipper & Mabel was Jazz, being cradled in the arms of the ghost boy. He gently settled Jazz's feet to the ground next to the twin siblings, never breaking his glare with Bill Cipher.

"Well, well!" Bill said as a start. "If it isn't the invisible fruit loop & his Amity Park companions."

"What's he talking about?" Dipper asked Jazz. "Why are you were being carried by that weird ghost guy just now?"

"Where's Danny?" Mabel piped in.

"It's all you two." Jazz said, "Just calm down-"

"OH. He's right here shooting star." Bill interuppted. He snapped his fingers. Before anyone realized it, the teenaged ghost manifested a pair of white spectral rings, similar those to Bill Cipher's borrowed supernatural body. When the boy transformed, however, Dipper & Mabel's faces fell. Completely baffled on who he appeared to be.

Everyone went silent.

Dipper never intended for his voice to sound so shaky, "Danny . . . ?"

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	13. CONFUSED

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Danny never revealed his secret precisely the reason why he didn't want to feel like the world's biggest freak. When he was forced to transform from Phantom to Fenton, he was seriously caught off guard, & he hadn't expected the Pines twins to witness it. When Dipper's & Mabel's faces fell, Danny wasn't all too sure if they were angry, confused or upset. Probably a mixture of all three. Something else too, something Danny wasn't all that use to seeing.

Fear.

They were afraid of him. Jazz also took note of this, as she & Danny were extremely lost for words. Slowly Danny managed, "I can explain."

"Don't bother Phantom!" Interrupted Bill Cipher. "Whoops or should I say _Fenton_?"

Danny gave Bill a solid glare & he swore he felt his eyes burning an unnatural hue of bright green.

Nevertheless Bill continued, "Because I predict in the next few minutes, pine tree over there will flip his lid on you."

"What?" Danny said through his teeth, just about ready to throw a ghastly blast.

Bill pointed an upward gloved finger an shook it side to side. "Tsk, tsk Fenton! Don't you know better than to use such foul powers in front of the children." The demon then extended a full hand at Dipper & Mabel who had distanced themselves several feet away from Danny. The message was clear.

Stay away.

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING & all of your support.**


	14. THE PLAN OF ACTION

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Okay. So. This Bill Cipher thing has taken over Vlad Masters' body, AKA Plasmius' body. The real Vlad Masters was invisible completely stripped of his powers. Apart from Bill, for some odd reason the only actual person who could see Vlad was Danny Fenton.

What was the plan of action here?

Danny has to stop the imposter Plasmius before he reeks havoc on Gravity falls! That's what! Easier said than done when there was about a two ton list of problems. One. Being that Danny's secret of having ghost powers was revealed, not by choice, to a pair of twin siblings. Who were, by the way, looking at Danny like some sort of ticking timed bomb. Another problem? Oh. Well. Danny knew _NOTHING_ about the bizarre entity he was completely ready to pulverize into smithereens! Last. Why should Danny help his hometown nemesis get his powers back? Seriously! Plasmius is just as bad, as whatever Bill Cipher was. After all what kind of enemy steals the powers of another? So lame!

One fit of inhuman, maniacal laughter interrupted Danny's thoughts & he felt as though the thing with the weird long slitted demon eyes bore its gaze right through him. As if the thing was mocking Danny. Like it knew what Danny was thinking & it was funny. _Creep_. Maybe Danny shouldn't underestimate a creature he didn't know. Especially considering what other hidden powers it might have.

Bill Cipher extends his arms with a nasty unnatural grin. "WELL. I'm going to seriously enjoy being in this fruit loop's body!" Another fit of laughter later & Bill vanished into thin air. Just when Danny, his older sister Jazz, & the Pines twins thought they were in the clear from the creature they hear, "SWEET. I can turn invisible! Being a halfa rules! Trying finding me now, suckers."

The rustling of trees, a hard _THA-WHACK_ & a distant, "HA. HA. Pain is hilarious!" the group of kids were completely sure Bill was out of hearing range. But Danny was too busy being overwhelmed to even care. He was caught up in an long aggravating awkward silence with Jazz & the Pines twins. Well. Aside from the invisible middle aged man, yelling at Danny & _ONLY_ at Danny at the top of his lungs like some deranged lunatic. Which was kind of an understatement. Since Vlad sort of was. "DANIEL! You have to stop that monster or who knows what kind of disastrous chaos that thing could unleash upon this strange town!"

Danny let's out a heavy breath, out of pure frustration he balls his fists, & throws a punch at Vlad. Of course it was useless considering his fist just went through Vlad. Danny yells. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! If you haven't summoned that thing, not only it wouldn't have taken your body, it wouldn't have stolen pages of some mysterious journal filled with who knows what & I could've been having a _NORMAL_ weekend with my family." Danny then stomps his foot. "But _NO_. Turns out I had good reason to be suspious of you! 'Cause when aren't you?"

Before Vlad could even start venting out, Jazz loudly clears her throat to get her younger brother's attention. "Um . . . " Then she points at Dipper & Mabel who were giving Danny a look that might as well have been calling him the deranged lunatic. He immediately frowns.

Danny then rolls his eyes, pointing to the empty space next to him, " _GEE_. How rude of me! Guys have you met my hometown nemesis Vlad Masters? He's the invisible _FRUIT LOOP_ that Bill Cipher mentioned. I promise you, I am not _CRAZY_."

"You are among other things." Vlad mutters.

Danny only ignores the man & simply sighs. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go catch a monster!" White spectral rings manifest from his waist & tranforms him to the half ghost he is.

Dipper was obviously thown aback by the sight, he couldn't help the small yell that came out of his mouth. He bit his tongue. "So. You _ARE_ a halfa, or whatever Bill said!"

"Now don't go putting labels on someone just because they're different!"

"Just _WHAT_ are you?"

And here we go with the questions. "Look, I'd totally explain everything to you, _REALLY_ , I would, but in case you haven't noticed," Danny strikes a thumb behind him. "That thing, Vlad unleashed, is causing more wild fires than any normal camping person out there. So I really got to fly!"

"And _THEN_ what?" Jazz piped in. "Danny! Even if you catch up to Bill, or whatever that thing is, you don't know anything about it. How are you going to fight him?"

Annoyed Danny scowls. "Don't you think I know that Jazz? I _HAVE_ to try to at least stop it."

"Oh my GOSH! You guys. Stop fighting!" Mabel comments. "It's all cool. You know why? Dipper has got some serious brains on him. He could help you defeat Bill Cipher. Right?" Mabel then looks at her dumbfounded brother.

"What?" He exclaims. "Who said anything about helping them?"

Danny scoffs. "I can't believe this."

"Excuse me?" Jazz knits an eyebrow.

"Dipper! I can't believe what my ear holes are hearing-"

"No. Mabel! How can we trust someone we hardly know, huh? For all we know Danny could be in league with Bill or that Vlad Masters guy!"

"Uh. Hello!" Danny waves a hand. "Right here."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions!" Jazz folds her arms. "Danny's a lot of things, but he's _NOT_ some cunning, evil being that you're making him out to be."

"Yeah! If anything he totally has super powers." Mabel smiles awkwardly. "Isn't that cool?"

"WHATEVER!" Dipper shouts then. Making everyone go silent. "You do what you want! I'm _NOT_ going to be part of _ANY_ of it."

Danny scowls. "Well _GOOD_. You'll only be getting in the way!"

"Danny!"

"Dipper!"

* * *

 **NOTE: Tension. TENSION. TEN-SHUUUN-UH! (LOL)**

 **CHAPTER 14 FINALLY DONE. It's been a while, really, it has! Sorry for the extreme delay readers. But as I mentioned before, once or twice or whenever, I NEVER write anything over chapter 13 in ANY of my stories. But this is actually a break through! YUSH! -AIR FIST-**

 **And 60 followers. OMFG. 60! I never thought I get so much followers. Really. I honestly dunno what you guys see in this crossover. But nevertheless! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING!**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. Again. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


End file.
